Typically, wireless-communication devices, such as cellular telephones or personal digital assistants, have a housing containing electronic circuitry, and some form of an antenna assembly for radiating and receiving radio-frequency (RF) signals that is physically mounted to the housing and electrically coupled to the electronic circuitry. For a personal, hand-held, wireless-communication device, a desirable antenna assembly has a physical size commensurate with the housing and typically moveable between a retracted position and an extended position relative to the housing. When the device is to be stored in a pocket, a purse, or a bag, the antenna is usually retracted to reduce the device's overall size.
The abovementioned antenna assemblies are often referred to as retractable, whip or telescopic antennas, and they have an end cap adjacent the tip of the antenna to facilitate easy extension and retraction of the retractable antenna. The end cap also functions as a cover for a helical, spiral or meandering radiator element that comprises part of the antenna. In general, the end cap is symmetrical about a longitudinal axis of an antenna and it is typically cylindrical. If the device is dropped when the antenna is in the retracted position, the force from the impact may be directly applied to the antenna. Such a force can permanently bend the antenna or result in a kink in the antenna at an area adjacent to the end cap. This is because movement of the area adjacent to the end cap is restricted as it is inside an aperture (antenna locator) when the antenna is in the retracted position, and therefore the force is not evenly distributed along the full length of the antenna. Further, dropping of the device can have the undesirable affect of substantially weakening or deforming the antenna at the area adjacent to the end cap.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.